Marry Me Tonight
by Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini
Summary: RogerMimi:: Mimi proposes to Roger, but something is preventing Roger from saying yes. Will Mimi and Roger ever get married? Includes a bit of MarkOC
1. Rejection Left Behind

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rent, nor do I own the Elliott Yamin song at the end of the chapter.

**A/N: **Hello all! And welcome to my new fic, which takes place a few years after the movie. Unfortunately, I haven't seen the play so I am basing all of my knowledge mostly on the movie-just so you know! Now I know I'm not the greatest writer, haha, but I hope you like this story anyway!

* * *

**Marry Me Tonight**

_**Chapter One: Rejection Left Behind**_

She was sitting at a small round table-alone-but was surrounded by many occupied tables. They were all in a club located in New York City, naturally. And every single person in that bar was staring up at the stage where a man was performing.

And it wasn't just any man.

It was _her _man.

The young woman that was sitting alone at the table was the girlfriend of the man singing on the stage.

She wasn't bothered by the fact that she was sitting alone—her guy was singing up on the stage, which was one of the things he loved most.

The fact that he was happy made her happy.

This illustrated the type of relationship they had.

Love.

They loved each other deeply; therefore, she didn't mind at all that she sat alone.

As she continued to stare up at him, she thought about how much loved him and how much she cared for him.

He soon began a song that was written especially for her.

_Your Eyes_

_As We Said Our Goodbyes_

_Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind_

_And I Find I Can't Hide (From)_

_Your Eyes_

_The Ones That Took Me By Surprise_

_The Night You Came Into My Life_

_Where There's Moonlight_

_I See Your Eyes_

And as he sang the verses, he would look over to her, and stare into her eyes that were full of love and passion which reflected his very own eyes.

When he finished the song, he began singing another one that was more up tempo. This caused the young woman at the table to get up and dance.

Ah, yes, Mimi Marquez loved to dance! And she especially loved to dance to her boyfriend, Roger Davis's songs. So she danced and twirled around, getting caught up in the moment, until the song came to an end. The lights went down on the stage, signaling that Roger's set was over.

Mimi returned to her seat, gathering her coat and hat , and waited patiently for Roger. After a few minutes, Roger came out in his black leather jacket along with his guitar case. He immediately went up to Mimi and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Hey." He said, after he pulled away from the kiss.

"Hey." Mimi replied, with a smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" Roger asked.

"Yeah." She said, with a quick look around her table to make sure she didn't forget anything.

Roger took her hand, and together they walked out of the club.

-X-

They walked out into the cool, crisp air in which there was a bit of snow falling. It was expected of course, considering it was early November.

Neither of them spoke. But it wasn't an awkward silence-it was a comfortable silence. They were with each other, and that made them feel content. Talking, or not, didn't make a difference.

Mimi suddenly shivered, and Roger quickly put his arm around her. She nuzzled into him, breathing in his musky scent.

"You were great tonight." Mimi whispered softly into his ear.

Roger smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

They returned to the silence, and just watched the snow gently fall down to the ground. Mimi once again, decided to break the silence.

"So, are we going back to my place then?" Mimi asked him. Even though they lived in the same building, they just couldn't stand to be apart for long periods of time-So one would usually spend the night at the other's place. Most of the time, it was spent at Mimi's—for Mark's sake --- in case they just happened to decide to do something other than sleeping during the night.

"Yeah." Roger simply replied, as he gave her a squeeze.

Minutes later, they finally arrived at Mimi's "apartment". Roger left momentarily, to go put his guitar in the loft so he wouldn't have to worry about it later. Mimi went to go hang her coat in the closet. And as she did so, it seemed like she was being bothered about something.

Roger came back and ended up taking his hands and tangling them in her dark hair as he pulled her in for a deep kiss. She kissed back. It continued on for a few minutes until Mimi finally pulled away.

"Roger," she said in a nervous tone, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay…" Roger said, obviously confused. "Is something wrong?" A panicked look went across his face.

"Nothing's wrong!" Mimi said quickly, noticing his worried expression. "It's actually…Wait, let's go sit on the bed…"

They moved over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, looking at each other, and holding hands.

Mimi exhaled deeply. "There's actually something that I've been meaning to ask you…But, first of all, you love me, right?"

"Of course I do!" Roger practically exclaimed, as Mimi sighed in relief. "Now what is going on?"

"Well..umm.." Mimi took a deep breath. "Roger, will you marry me?"

A look of shock combined with panic, horror, and distress came over his face. He just sat there, and said nothing.

"I know that it's kinda untraditional and all for the girl to ask…but I just felt that it was…time, I guess." Mimi explained.

Roger soon looked as if he was living in some other world.

"Roger?" No response came and Mimi started getting apprehensive.

"Roger, please say something!" She pleaded, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Then, it seemed that Roger had finally returned to the present. He looked around the room, and then at Mimi. He stood up, and strode to the door. As his hand grasped the doorknob, he turned and looked at Mimi again, who was still sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Mimi, but….I can't." And with that he walked out and shut the door behind him, leaving a crying and devastated Mimi.

She laid face down on her bed, with her face in a pillow, and just let the tears out.

_So now I'm all alone,  
you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

_-"Wait For You" by Elliott Yamin_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to have fast updates! Try being the keyword there. Life usually gets in the way of things-haha. I also like to have the following chapter written before posting one, so Chapter 2 is already in its finishing touches stage and will be posted if I get some reviews : ) Please review!

_-LadyBlue_


	2. Revealed Through The Dark

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rent, nor do I own the Kelly Clarkson song at the end of the chapter.

**A/N: **Well it looks like I have finally updated! Sorry for the long wait…things got in the way…hopefully there will be a faster update next time! HEHE Anyways, hope you enjoy—and a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

**Marry Me Tonight**

_**Chapter Two: Revealed Through The Dark**_

As Roger made his way up the stairs to the loft, he couldn't help but feel woeful about what had just occurred with Mimi. Watching the tears well up in her eyes made his heart break. He couldn't stand seeing her like that.

'_Then, why the hell did you reject her proposal?' _He thought to himself.

Ugh, to him, everything was so complicated. He loved Mimi. A lot. And he cared for her. Hell, he even was scared to death after her near-death experience. He didn't want to lose her.

'_Yet, I'm probably losing her right now and it's all my fault…God, why the hell did I say no?'_

Even though these thoughts occurred to him, there was something tormenting his brain-being the reason for his rejection of the proposal.

But all of his thinking came to an end, for he passed through the door to the loft, to find Mark sitting alone on the couch, staring off into space.

"So were you at the Life Café again, tonight?" Roger asked him. Lately, Mark had been going to the Life for a…well, a _special _reason.

"Yep." Mark replied with a sigh.

"And did you see her again?" Roger questioned, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yep." Mark sighed again. Roger came over and sat next to him on the couch.

"And did you talk to her?" Roger hoped he would reply 'yes' this time.

And with another sigh, Mark said, "No."

"Mark- you go everyday to the Life Café, just so you can stare at her and watch her write down things on napkins. We both know you like her, so how about you let her know that you do and take her out on a date?"

"I know I should, but…HEY! Since when did we switch bodies? I seem to recall myself telling you something similar when Mimi started getting in the picture!" A dark look went across Roger's face, but Mark didn't seem to notice and continued to talk. "I remember telling you how you should go out with her…so what the heck happened? Why am I suddenly the one who is scared?"

"Well, I'm not really sure what the hell happened…" Roger began to say but was soon cut off by Mark.

"Oh, hey where's Mimi? You guys always spend the night together." Mark gave Roger a look that showed his confusion.

"Oh, umm…she's coming up later…" Roger lied, but Mark seemed to exhausted to notice as he let out a yawn.

'_Good-he's too tired to realize that I am lying' _

"Oh…well that's good…hey I think I'm going to go to bed…considering it's about…" Mark looked at the clock on the wall, "2:14 AM right now and I've got to go to work tomorrow." Mark worked for a TV show that talked about the daily lives of people and all the conflicts in the world. Mark had his own segment that featured the lives of New Yorkers-mostly of ones in poverty that he would film of course.

"Night." Roger told Mark as he walked into his room. Roger gave a sigh of relief, glad to have avoided a conversation about what just happened with him and Mimi.

Suddenly, flashes of Mimi's hurt face went through his mind. It was almost unbearable for him. So unbearable, that he almost ran back down the stairs, rushed into Mimi's arms and told her how much he loved her.

But something prevented him from doing so.

Thinking it would be better and possibly clear up his mind, he slipped into his bed underneath all the sheets, after throwing his shoes off to the side.

He ended up falling into a very uneasy sleep, which featured a haunting nightmare.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

_Everything became blurry to him as the world fell into a stormy gray color. It stayed like that for a few moments, but then it all faded away and it was revealed that he was standing in the middle of nowhere. All that was there was a concrete ground below him and an ebony sky above him. No stars were in sight….only the sliver of the moon was seen, allowing him just a bit of light to see the environment around him._

_Suddenly, a figure came out of the shadows. The figure was in a long raven colored cloak.The cloak had a hood, and it was impossible to see who this cloaked figure was. The mystery person soon reached out their hands, attempting to grab Roger. Roger started to back away, but the cloaked figure would just follow him. Eventually, he began to run away from it, but it just chased after him. _

_Roger began running out of breath, but he couldn't let cloaked figure get him. Just as he was about to give up and stop running, the figure tripped and landed face down on the concrete._

_Roger saw this and the figure rolled over onto its back. It then stopped moving, and looked as if it even stopped breathing. Roger decided to go investigate and find out who this mystery person was. _

_He went up to it and saw that the hood had fallen off a tad. And what he saw scared the shit out of him. _

_He saw the familiar short, wavy red hair, and stared into the now lifeless brown eyes of the woman before him. Roger bent down to touch her body, but without any warning, her body suddenly went transparent. It was almost as if she were a ghost. And her ghostly figure went up into the air and eventually faded away. _

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Roger sprung up in his bed, startled by his dream. He put his hand to his forehead and felt the cold sweat that had appeared there. He couldn't believe the dream…(or maybe he could even call it a nightmare) he just had.

It brought up a person he thought he had moved on from, someone he thought would no longer cause anymore conflict in his life. And now she had returned to haunt him in his dreams.

_April……_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_-"Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you thought in a review! (Pretty please…with a cherry on top!) Ok so my plan of doing the next chapter before posting a chapter is so not working out lol. So from now on I guess it'll just be posted when I finish a chapter. HEHE You know I always think of things to say in this author's notes but when I start typing it, I always forget _–sigh-_ Anyway, please go review now! 

_-LadyBlue_


	3. Tumbles of Reminisces

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rent, nor do I own the Heart song at the end of the chapter.

**A/N: **Hello Everyone! I hope you are having just a fantastically awesome day, and if you aren't, well then that is really sad:( And it's just not cool…IT ISN'T ICE! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed—you're all absolutely lovely! And thanks to my best bud I like to call Car Lais (CrAzYcAnAdIaNcHiCk710) for her awesome skills at beta-ing my chapters! WOOT WOOT! Ok Hope you like it like a nice juicy raspberry creamsicle. AH, I LOVE THOSE THINGS….but anyway, on with the show…

* * *

**Marry Me Tonight**

_**Chapter Three: Tumbles of Reminisces**_

The next day was spent by Roger lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts of April ran through his mind. His dream from the night before scared him. With her making an appearance, even if it wasn't real, just seemed to put everything into havoc. He didn't know what he was feeling, nor did he know what was happening. It seemed that the proposal from Mimi struck something inside of him, which caused April to linger in his thoughts.

At one point during the day, Roger finally got up off his bed. He went over to his dresser that contained his clothes, and opened up the third drawer from the top. Inside were a few pairs of jeans. He pulled them all out, until he found what he was looking for beneath the pairs of jeans. It was a shoebox.

He took the shoebox and sat down with it on his bed. Then, taking the top off of shoebox revealed that it was full of pictures, letters, a little black box, and few other miscellaneous items.

After taking out the pictures, he leafed through them. They were all photographs of April, April and himself, and occasional pictures of April and him with Mark and Maureen. More memories flooded through his mind.

He placed the pictures back in the box. Then, he looked through some of the random items. One was a napkin with some numbers written on them, one was a ripped piece of cloth, a crimson guitar pick, and a note that changed his life—the 'We have AIDS' note.

Reminding him of that horrifying day, he quickly put the note back into the box, underneath the other objects.

He then picked up the black box—the object most important (besides the note). Already knowing what was inside, he opened it up anyway. Inside it was a simple ring that had a silver band with a very tiny diamond in the middle of it. He found it to be so unbelievable that he was actually able to save up money to purchase it years ago.

But I guess loving someone gives you the strength to do the seemingly impossible.

And loving April had given Roger that strength.

A few years ago, he thought that April had been the one for him. The one he loved and cared for. The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

So, he managed to get a few gigs and get some extra cash to buy April an engagement ring. He made the decision to propose.

But things didn't go as planned.

In fact, things went on a turn for the worse.

It took him awhile to gain the courage and confidence to propose. Finally, after two and a half months of having the ring, he finally decided to actually propose.

Two nights before the planned proposal, April committed suicide--only leaving a note to announce the arrival of a disease.

The world came tumbling down on top of Roger. Not only did he have a disease that he would have to deal with the rest of his life, along with the possibility of even taking his life away, his girlfriend that he desired to marry took away her own life before the disease could do it for her.

She was gone, and left Roger heartbroken. Nothing else had ever caused him to endure as much pain as this did.

He thought he had lost his love forever…

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Leaving the box of memories on the bed, he left his room to go to the kitchen. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a box of stale frosted flakes.

He put some of the cereal in a bowl and poured in some almost spoiled milk-not the best breakfast to have in the morning, but it was how Mark and him got by.

Taking his cereal with him, he sat down at the table, staring out the window. As he sloshed his cereal around with his spoon with a thoughtful look upon his face, he soon thought of something he had to do.

He never even ate any of his cereal, but he abruptly got up from the table and rushed back to his room.

Quickly changing his clothes and putting on a pair of shoes, he then exited the loft after grabbing his leather jacket, leaving the uneaten cereal behind.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Currently, Roger was a few blocks away from the loft, walking along the sidewalk in the cool, crisp air. With a determined look on his face, he continuously would look around him, showing that he was looking for a certain place.

Most of Roger's mind was full of determination, there was however in the back of his mind a thought about the things Roger had taken out that morning that had to do with April. The shoebox of those various items was the reason for his little escapade this afternoon.

But those weren't the only things occupying his mind at the moment. There was a little piece of him wondering about Mimi.

A twinge of guilt rattled through him as he thought of her. Here he was, doing something because of April, when he had just broken Mimi's heart the day before. What kind of man does that? Already thinking about some other girl just a…

_WHAM!_

During Roger's wonderings, he had forgotten for just a moment when he was going and accidentally ran into a lamp post.

He stumbled backward a bit, fore he was dizzy, and he instantly put his hand on his forehead where the pain was surging.

Slowly recovering from the crash into a lamp post, he looked in front of him and saw the place he was looking for.

A sign above the place read "Rosa's Bar".

It was the place where he met April….

With bewildered eyes, he stared at it as if he were shocked the place was still there. He hadn't been there is so long. The last time he was there was the night of him and April's third date, which seemed like ages ago.

Taking in a deep breath, he slowly strode up to the doors, pulled one open and walked right.

He noticed that barely anything had changed. The place was dark and had the odor of cigarette smoke. The walls were still covered with pictures and posters of rock and roll bands throughout the decades, and the tables and chairs were the same, just maybe placed in a different location than he recalled.

There was barely anybody in there. Well, considering it was only about 3 o'clock, I guess you would kind of figure no one would be in there. The only person he saw was the bartender, who was wiping down the bar probably preparing for the evening crowd.

Roger went over to one of the tables and sat down, as the memories continued to fall. He looked up over at the small stage and thought back to a certain special night…

_Roger, the aspiring singer, was performing on the small stage at Rosa's Bar to a fairly large crowd. While playing his guitar, he sang a simple song that he wrote. As he sang the song he couldn't help but notice a girl with brown eyes and short wavy, red hair that sat near the front. She was gazing at him the whole time he performed._

_As soon as his set was finished, he went off the stage and packed up his guitar. He then went to where the crowd was and once again saw the red haired girl. She intrigued him so. _

_He debated if he should go and say something to her…or something. But if he went up to her, what would he say? What would he do?_

_But the girl noticed him and waved her hand towards him, signaling for him to come over to her. Thinking that he shouldn't be rude to her, he felt that he had no choice but to go over to her._

_When he finally reached her, she immediately exclaimed a 'hey'. Roger exchanged the same greeting._

"_So…" the girl began to say, "You were pretty freaking awesome up there."_

"_Well…thank you." Roger awkwardly said—he wasn't really sure of how to respond. _

"_They said your name was Roger Davis, right?" She asked—'they' referring to the employees who would announce who was playing during the show._

"_Yeah…what's your name?"_

"_April Ericcson."_

"_Well…it's really nice to meet you…"Roger once again, awkwardly replied. _

"_Ok, let's just cut to the chase here. We obviously have felt some sort of attraction towards one another. So I'm going to give you my number and you're going to give me a call sometime, and then we're going to go out together. Sound good to you?" April rapidly said, as she went to pull a napkin from the napkin dispenser on the table. She then looked up at him waiting for his response._

"_Um…ok…sure…" Roger said._

"_Good." April took out a pen and quickly wrote down her phone number on the napkin. She handed him the napkin. "Oh! And just so you won't forget about me…" She turned to her left shoulder and ripped off a piece of her (cheaply made) t-shirt. Then she pulled Roger's guitar case towards her. (Roger still holding it) and tied the piece of cloth around the guitar case handle. "There! Now when you see that, you will remember our plan about you calling me."_

"_Ok then…" Roger was slightly weirded out by the situation yet he felt a little happy about it too. "I better get going now…"_

"_Well, I'll be talking to you later!"_

"_Bye."_

"_See ya."_

_And with that, Roger left the bar with a satisfied smile on his face._

And that was how their relationship began.

_Cause there's the girl that you were after_

_Feel your heart beating faster now_

_There's the girl that you were after_

_And all the time you can't get past her_

_There's the girl that you were after_

_Broken glass, complete disaster_

_There's the girl that you were after_

_Can you say that you don't want her anymore_

_-"There's The Girl" by Heart_

* * *

**A/N: **Ok my peeps! (Yes you are those wonderful little marshmallow-y things that are in the shape of chicks and bunnies!) Let me know what you thought in a review because that would just be uber cool! Have a splendid Easter—If you don't celebrate it, then have a splendid Spring!!!

_-Lady Blue_


	4. Confusion Erupts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rent, nor do I own the Rob Thomas song at the end of the chapter.

**A/N: **I'm am extremely sorry that this update took a bit longer than usual! I know, I know! It's almost been 2 months since I last updated, but it's all good now considering I'm updating now! I'm on summer break so I have more time to write! (YAY!) So hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long! Big thanks to all the reviewers! I love you all! Sorry that I didn't reply to them this time! Also, a big thanks to my friend Carly, for her constant reminders for me to update and encouragement!

And now, I present to you, Chapter 4!

* * *

**Marry Me Tonight**

_**Chapter Four: Confusion Erupts**_

Grasping the handle, Mark pulled open the door to the Life Café. He walked in with his video camera bag, and he looked around, trying to spot a certain someone. At first he did not see her, but after some intense searching, he finally spotted her and could not believe how he could not have seen her before. Her wavy blonde hair made her stick out from the crowd, and she was sitting at a table all alone, writing on what appeared to be napkins and drinking some coffee.

She was, of course, the girl Mark would stare at each night at the Life Café and never even talked to her.

That was going to change. Tonight.

Tonight, Mark Cohen had finally found the courage to go up to and talk to the girl he had been admiring from afar for weeks. He would find the answers to everything he had been wondering all the time as he stared at her, such as why she wrote on napkins all the time, why was she always at the Life Café, and maybe just find out what exactly her name is…

Letting out a deep breath, he walked slowly up to her table, feeling a bit nervous about what could happen in this confrontation. She was staring down at her napkin, with a blue pen in her hand, writing swiftly.

Mark was soon standing right beside her. This new presence made her look up from her writing and stare at Mark with an odd expression upon her face.

"Um…hi." Mark said awkwardly, as he fidgeted in the spot he was standing in.

"…Hello." She was a bit hesitant to respond.

"Um, I'm Mark Cohen, and I just wanted to come over and meet you because—"

"You're that guy that comes in here all the time that I sometimes catch staring at me, aren't you?" She asked casually, without any hint of annoyance or anger about the staring.

"Oh…so you've noticed…" Mark replied quietly, kind of embarrassed about it.

"Yeah, well, at first I thought you were staring at someone else, but then I eventually figured out it was me you were staring at." She simply said. After a minute of silence, she spoke up again. "So, uh, would you like to sit down?"

Looking shocked about the offer of being asked to sit with her, Mark just nodded his head and sat down in the chair across from, laying his bag on the ground.

"By the way, my name is Carly Kiedis." She struck her hand out for Mark to shake, in which he gladly shook in return.

Silence once again encompassed them. Carly just sat in her chair with her hands in her lap, looking at anything but Mark. And Mark continually tapped his leg with his hand, a nervous habit of his.

"I have something for you." Mark finally broke the silence.

Carly was surprised. Mark grabbed his video camera bag, and pulled out something wrapped in a brown paper bag. He handed her the package which she eventually accepted after being a bit reluctant.

"I've never even met you before….how could you buy me something when we've never talked before….I mean this is all very weird but sweet in a kind of twisted way…you really shouldn't have gotten me anything…" And she pulled out the object in the brown paper bag.

Inside it was a book. Not just any book, but a book with a fine red hardcover. She opened it up to discover that the book was full of empty blank pages. The pages were not just ordinary pieces of paper, but a fine quality of paper. She looked up at Mark with shock and excitement on her face.

"Wow….this is….I don't even know how to describe it! I still don't understand why you would buy something, for someone like _me. _I don't even understand why you stare at me all the time…"

"Well, you are a very interesting person," Mark stated, "And very pretty."

They both looked down at the ground as they blushed. Mark felt embarrassed by the fact he even admitted that to her, and wasn't sure if he should have. He was letting her be aware of his intentions to quickly, but then again, he wasn't even all that sure what his intentions were.

Carly began to shake her head. "I'm not that interesting at all! And I think you're lying to me when you say I'm pretty."

"Are you kidding me? You're beautiful!" They both blushed again. "And you write on napkins all the time! Now I find that very interesting." Mark scowled at himself—he felt he really shouldn't be telling her all this—it was too soon to let her know how much he liked her.

She half-smiled up at him. "I like to write." Carly then grabbed her glass of iced tea and took a sip. "And being in a room with other people seems to really inspire me. So I end up getting all these ideas and I just have to write them down somewhere…so I used the napkins. But now, I have this!" She held up the book he had given her. Mark smiled.

"So tell me something about yourself?" Carly asked.

"Oh, well, I'm a filmmaker. I like to make my own films, but I do work for a TV show where I have to film the lives of New Yorkers."

"Well, that's pretty cool." Then she realized something. "You're not going to film me, are you?"

"Only if you don't want me to." Mark replied.

"Oh. Ok. Well, don't film me. It would just be too weird."

"Okay."

The silence had returned and Carly began tapping her fingers on the table.

"Would you excuse me, I have to use the restroom." She suddenly said.

"Oh, go right ahead." Mark wasn't sure what to think of this. Was she faking an excuse just so she wouldn't have to speak to him anymore? Was the silence too much to bear? Was she…But his thoughts were interrupted by her voice.

"Don't worry! I'll be right back!" She sounded honest about it. Leaving her jacket at the table, she walked to the bathroom.

Mark was alone and had nothing to do, besides panic in his mind about what she must think of him. During these thoughts, he noticed a young woman with dark wavy hair sitting at a table in the corner of the café. Realizing that it was Mimi, he scurried right off to her.

"Hey Mimi." He said as he stood before her table. He noticed there was something different about her. Her hair was mangled; there were dark circles under her eyes, her clothes looked a bit ragged, and overall looked very disheveled and gloomy.

It took her awhile for Mimi to look up at Mark and when she did, Mark noticed there were tears in her eyes. "Oh, hey Mark." She said, in a very quiet voice.

"Is something wrong, Mimi?" Mark questioned her softly.

Mimi didn't respond. All she did was stare down at the table. It didn't seem like she was going to answer the question anytime soon.

"Can I sit down?" Mark asked, hoping that she would at least answer this.

She nodded her head slowly. Mark pulled out a chair and sat down.

Meanwhile, Carly returned to her table and was surprised to see that Mark was no longer there. She glanced around and saw the back of him sitting at another table, with another woman. She wasn't sure what to think of that, but she did know that she couldn't accept the gift he had given her.

She picked up the red book of blank pages and strode over to Mark. She shoved the book in front of him, not even acknowledging the woman he was sitting with.

Mark looked at the book and then up to the young woman holding it. He figured he'd better explain why he was at another table…

"Oh, hey, sorry…I just noticed that my friend---"

"I can't accept this!" Carly exclaimed, shaking the book.

"What?! Yes you can! I gave it to you. I—"

"Carly, is that you?" Mimi suddenly spoke.

Carly turned to look at her.

"MIMI?!?!"

Mimi nodded and smiled, but her eyes did not show the same happiness.

Carly automatically dropped her book, which landed in Mark's lap causing him to mutter a phrase of discomfort ('Ow!'). Mimi stood up and the two girls embraced each other.

Mimi sat back down and waved her hand in a way that invited Carly to sit down also. Mark continued to sit in his chair, looking a bit shocked about the fact that the girl he liked knew his best friend's girlfriend.

"Oh Mimi! How are you?" Carly asked.

"I'm good. I work at—"

"Wait a second." Mark said. "How do you know each other?"

"Oh, a few years ago we used to both be waitresses at this one restaurant called 'Maerta's.'" Carly told him. "Wait, how do you know Mimi?"

"She's dating my best friend."

"I'm not so sure about that." Mimi muttered darkly. Mark looked over at her with a confused expression.

"Oh" was all Carly could say.

Silence ensued, and Mark abruptly stood up.

"Um, I've got to be heading out…somewhere, so…I'll just let you two catch up." Mark awkwardly stated.

"Oh, okay." Carly seemed a bit disappointed.

"I'll see you later." Mark told her and she smiled. "Bye!"

He immediately walked out the door and hopped onto his bicycle. He sped his way back to the loft. He had to ask Roger questions. He had to know what was going on between him and Mimi.

_Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_-"Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you shall review! You would be the sunshine of my life!!! Teehee! Peace Out!

_-Lady Blue_


	5. The Fusion of Confusion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rent, nor do I own the Kelly Clarkson song at the end of the chapter.

**A/N: **Hey people! I'm really really sorry that it took me _forever _to update! Lots of stuffs been going on! Hopefully, the next update won't take as long! But anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter like a nice juicy grape popsicle! And oh yeah! There's some of that bad language in here-just to warn you! Please Review when you're done reading!!! )

**Marry Me Tonight**

_**Chapter Five: The Fusion of Confusion**_

Roger stepped slowly out of the shower with a pained expression upon his face. Earlier that day, he drank a few too many drinks while visiting Rosa's Bar, the place where he had first met April, and he was now beginning to feel the effects of a hangover.

He walked over to the bathroom closet, dripping water everywhere, and opened it. He pulled out a towel, which he then wrapped around his waist. Leaving the bathroom, he started to head toward his bedroom. He suddenly heard the beeping noise that signaled him for his AZT break. This took him by surprise, so he ended up slipping on the floor and fell to the ground.

"Shit!" He yelled at himself.

Mark burst through the door and looked frantically around the loft. He decided that he shouldn't be this panicked and worried, so he tried his best to calm himself down.

Suddenly he heard a semi-loud beeping noise.

_'Hey that sounds like…'_Mark thought.

Then all of a sudden, a big crash was heard.

"Shit!" Mark heard Roger yell at himself.

"Oh yes, that's him." Mark walked down to Roger's room, where the door was wide open. So he waltzed right in and saw Roger standing right next to his bed, with his right hand placed on his head.

_'Geez, getting hit in the head twice in one day…this can't be good…' _Roger thought.

Roger then finally noticed that Mark was standing in his room staring at him and Roger instantly gave him a weird look.

They stared at each other for a bit, until Mark finally exclaimed, "Take your AZT, Roger!"

"I know, I know!". Roger replied. He walked back to the bathroom and changed into his clothes, then retrieved his pills from the medicine cabinet. While doing so, Mark tried to talk to him.

"So what happened to your forehead?" Mark had noticed the black and blue mark he had.

"Oh just shut the fuck up!" Roger angrily said, before popping the pills into his mouth.

Mark sighed. Roger seemed to be in a very agitated mood and probably didn't feel like telling Mark what he wanted to know. But Mark really needed to know what happened, so he decided to ask Roger anyway. Even if there was only a very slight chance he would tell him.

"Well, anyway, what the heck happened with Mimi?"

Roger's eyes seemed to brighten up a bit at the mention of Mimi, but then they went dark as he remembered what had happened. He knew exactly what Mark was talking about, but it hurt to be reminded of it, let alone to be able to speak about it…So he decided to play dumb.

"What do you mean?"

"I ran into her at the Life Café. She seemed to make some sort of comment…" Mark continued to talk while thoughts raced through Roger's mind…

_'Oh my god! Mark saw Mimi! I wonder if she's okay. I hope I didn't hurt her-I didn't mean to! God, I haven't seen her in forever. Wait, it's only been like a day and I already miss her! I'm so confused…and Mark really needs to shut up!'_

"MARK!" Roger screamed as he walked back into his bedroom. He had to shut up his babbling friend sometime. He just couldn't take it anymore. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?! MIMI ASKED ME TO MARRY HER! THAT'S WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED!"

Hearing that Mimi purposed to his best friend, Mark grinned. "Hah! I knew she'd be the one to propose!" Roger showed a pissed off expression as Mark said this. "You just aren't the type! So when's the wedding?"

"There isn't one." Roger mumbled angrily.

"What do you mean 'there isn't one'?" Mark asked with a quizzical brow. A second ago, he felt happy that his friend was going to be married, but now he was just plain confused.

"I basically said 'No'." Roger simply stated.

A look of shock and outrage came across Mark's face.

"WHAT?! WHY!" It looked as if Mark was going to have a heart attack.

"…I don't know…I just…need time to think about it…" Roger said with a sense of uncertainty.

"But you love her!" Mark pointed out.

"Well, yeah…"

"And she makes you happy!"

"I guess so…" Roger looked like he was very deep in thought.

"So then what's the problem?" Mark wondered.

After a few seconds of silence, and facial expressions that illustrated that Roger was pondering something, he picked up his jacket off of his bed. "…I'M GOING TO THE LIFE CAFÉ!" He announced and he stormed out of the loft.

Mark didn't understand what the hell was wrong with his best friend. He decided to just walk around a bit in Roger's room as he was thinking. Mark simply had a habit of walking around when in thought. As he did so, he noticed there was a small object lying on the floor next to Roger's bed. He went over and picked it up. He looked shocked as he turned the object over. The object was a photo.

A photo of April.

_I'm confusing as hell _

_Yeah I'm north and south _

_And I'll probably never have it all figured out _

_-"Maybe" by Kelly Clarkson_


End file.
